Searching and Surviveing
by dramaqueenchris405
Summary: This is the sequal too I'm coming too. One group is searching. And one is surviving. Will the bond of Eric, Melissa,Jackson,Daley, Taylor, Nathan, and Lex's bond grow stronger? What will abby be like? And so many other questions? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Our first day

**Searching and Surviving **

**This is the sequel to "I'm coming too." so enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 1: The 2 groups **

**It was still morning around 2:00PM. It was real quiet, and it's only been at least a couple of hours since Jackson, Eric, Melissa, and Abby left. Nathan, Daley, Taylor and Lex were doing there hores. Daley was doing loundry, Nathan was lugging water, Taylor was charging the batteries and brading some vines, and Lex was boiling water. **

**Nathan arrived at the firepit with 2 jugs of water. He looked at Lex and said: "Now I know why Eric hated this job." laughed nathan as he sat down the jugs of water. **

**Lex smiled and said: "You'll get used to it, Eric did." **

**"This day feels like a lifetime" said Taylor as she appeared with her empty water bottle. **

**"I think I could use Eric's complaining right about now." said Daley as she appeared with the bowl she use's for laundry. **

**The four stood there for a few moments and then got back to there chores. At lunch Nathan, Daley, Taylor, and Lex all took turns looking at the letter again and then after lunch kept working but they all kept think about there friends who are searching. **

**--------**

**Meanwhile back with Jackson, Eric, Melissa, and Abby were walking throught the dense jungle close to shore as well. **

**"Abby can we please take a break, my feet are killing my and I'm hungry." wined Eric. **

**"Yea Abby can we atke a break?" asked melissa. **

**"No, we have to cover a much ground as we can, we have to find the others." snapped Abby as she turned to face them. **

**"Abby if we don't rest then we aren't going to have any energy to walk even faster." said jackson as he glared at Abby. **

**"Fine, we'll take a 10 minute break." groaned Abby as she took her pack off her back and sat down on a log. **

**"Thank God!" said Eric as he took off his pack and took out his water bottle and started drinking. Melissa sat down her pack and took out her water bottle and a banana. Jackson took off his pack and got outhis water bottle and a mango. **

**"Hurry up." snapped Abby as she took a sip of her water bottle and a few bites of her banana. **

**"God Abby take a chill pill!" yelled Eric as he stood up and stepped forward in her face. **

**"Hey, Hey Guys break it up!" yelled Jackson as he stepped in between Abby and Eric.**

**"No trouble. All we are doing is looking for help and the other's, that's it nothing else." yelled Jackson. **

**"Fine." said Abby. "Now lets go." she said as she put her water back into her pack. **

**'What's Abby's deal?" whispered Melissa to Jackson. **

**"Don't look at me." said Jackson as he followed Abby and Eric. **

**Melissa sighed and followed Jackson. **

_I wonder what Abby's deal. Jeez she's so moody. The jungle really changed her.. _**Thought Jackson as he kept walking. **

_"Abby is different, she doesn't even seem happy that we came along. I hope she's okay, she seems a little, I don't know she seems up to something." _**Thought Melissa as she followed her friends. **

_"Shit. Maybe I should tell Jackson and Melissa what Abby's plan was and still is. And that she made Taylor attack her. Taylor is the only one who knows and she isn't even here to back me up. God this sucks!"_ **Thought Eric as he kept walking. **

**Soon it was getting darker. "Abby we should stop and make camp, it's getting late." said Melissa. **

**"Fine." said Abby as she stopped and took off her pack. **

**"I'll set up the tent, Jackson you try to find some fruit, Eric you go and get some fire wood, and Melissa you can try to find a underground spring in that grassy area right here, it looks pretty damp. The boys went into the jungle and Abby got the tent and began setting it up. **

**They boys were walking together, Jackson had some fruit in his hands and Eric had some wood. **

"**so does Abby seem different? She's acting weirder that usual." Said Jackson. **

"**Yea, I guess." Mumbled Eric. **

"**Great, were on a deserted island, far away from camp stuck with crazy Abby, can things get any worse?" asked irritated Jackson. **

_**"Boom! Boom!"**_** roared the thunder. **

**"Yup." said Eric as he and Jackson raced back to the girls. **

**They quickly hurried back to Abby and Melissa helped set up the tent got there packs in, set up there sleeping bags, and hurried in. They ate quietly, and then went to bed early. **

**-----------**

**Back with Nathan, Daley, Lex and Taylor they were all in the plane. eating and relaxing as the storm hit them as well. **

**"Haha!" laughed Taylor and Lex.**

**"What's so funny?" asked Nathan and Daley. **

**Eric, Jackson, Melissa, and Abby are stuck in one little tent. **

**"It's going to be another long night for them." laughed Daley as she gazed out one of the plane windows. **

* * *

A/N: Wow I wrote a lot!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will update soon!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!! Some J&M and some D&N coming up! 


	2. Chapter 2: Something's up with Eirc

**Chapter 2 **

**The morning sun rise woke Melissa who was cramed in the 1 tent all night with Eric, Abby, and Jackson and there packs. It was not fun.**

**Melissa quietly got up and went ot the bathroom far awy from camp she then put on a fresh tampon, then she took her soap and water and washed her hands and face. Then Melissa took her tooth brush and tooth paste and brushed her teeth. She then went back to camp, Eric, Jackson, and Abby were still asleep she quickly went behingd a trww and got changed and brushed her hair. She then put her headband in and then her sneakers. She was ready for the day of searching. **

**Melissa set up a small fire she then got out the thing that Eric made on Chilloween and started the fire she then walked over to the underground well she had found got some water and boiled it. she had fruit out for everyone as well. **

**"Your up early." said Jackson as he came out of the tent in his sweats. **

**"Yea I've been up since sun rise." said Melissa. **

**"Is Eric or Abby up?" asked Melissa in a whisper tone. **

**"Eric's still asleep, but Abby wasn't in the tent." said Jackson as he took a sip of water. **

**"I'm over here." said Abby as she walked over to Melissa. **

**"I've been up since sun rise too." said Abby as she snatched her water bottle. **

**"Jackson wake up Eric and hurry up and get dressed. We have to keep moving." snapped Abby as she grabbed a banana and walked to the beach. **

**"Boy she woke up on the wrong side of the bed." mumbled Jackson to Melissa. **

**"She's just stressed and tired that's all." said Melissa calmly as she handed Jackson a banana. **

**"Jackson hurry up!" screamed Abby as she threw her banana peel on the ground of the beach. **

**Jackson groaned and walked into the tent. "Eric, come on man get up." said Jackson as he shook hem. **

**"I'm coming, I'm coming tell Abby I'm coming." said Eric as he stood up and walked out of the tent. **

**Eric stood and saw Abby pass hem. "Hi Abby did you sleep well?" smirked Eric. **

**"I slept great." she said in annoyed tone. **

**"So any plans that you want to share with anyone?" asked Eric as he cocked his eye browe. **

**"Eric, put a sock in it and get dreesesd now!" snapped Abby. **

**"Fine." moaned Eric as he walked into the jungle carrying his clothes and tooth brush. **

**In about 20 minutes the gang was all ready to go. With Abby leading the way followed by Melissa then Eric and then Jackson. They passed beautiful hills and waterfulls, and high cliffs and low streams. **

**"This is a beautiful island." said Jackson as they were walking. **

**"It might be beautiful but underneath it's like a death trap waiting to happen." snapped Abby as she kept leading. **

**"Wow that was suttle." said Eric. **

**"Hey Eric , leave Abby alone she is right you know." yelled Melissa as she stopped and looked Eric in the eye. She hen turned back around and kept walking. **

**"Wowshe gets testy this time of the month." said Jackson as he gave a look at Jackson. **

**"Just watch your back." said jackson as he patted Eric on the back. **

**"Lunch break." called Abby as they stopped at a patch of ground with a few logs and rocks to sit on. **

**Abby and Melissa went into the woods (to use the bathroom) when they got back they sat down to lunch with the boys. **

**Melissa sat next to Eric. **

**"Eric, sorry I went of on you like that, just a little stressed and stuff." said Melissa. **

**"It's ok." said Eric. **

**Jackson then looked up at Eric. "Melissa back away and Eric don't move." said Jackson as he stood up with a banana. **

**"Why?" asked Eric. **

**"Because there is a monkey on your head." whispered Jackson. **

**"We'll get it of a my i don't want monkey crap on my head." shrieked Eric. **

**"Jackson showed the monkey the banana and then threw it, themonkey quickly leaped of of Eric's head and grabbed the banana and ran off. **

**"Now that's funny." laughed Melissa. Jackson, Eric, and even Jackson were laughing except Abby. **

**"I wonder what the other's are doing back at camp." questioned Eric as he looked up at Mel and jackson. "I'm sure Taylor is tanning on the beach." smirked Jackson. **_"Hmm, maybe he does like me and not Taylor." _**thought Melissa. "Stop it, I'm sure there fine, stop woriing about them right now we have to find the others and civilazation. snapped Abby as she stood up with her pack on waiting for Eric, Jackson, and Melissa to finish up. **

**For the rest of the day they travled far, but close to the coast. Abby leading silent and Jackson and Mel talking. Eric was last in the line quiet, even when they took a water break he was still quiet. **_"I'm so scared, what's Abby going to do next? Should I tell Jackson or Mel what she did and still is doing? I wish the others were here? man I miss them. I hate Abby, She threatened me and I don't know what to do?Will she go mad and kill me? This does not look good." _**thought Eric the rest of the day. **

**"Hey what's going on with Eric?" whispered Jackson to Melissa at the 4th water break of the day. **

**"I don't know but he's scaring me he's acting really weird." said Mel as she bit her lip. **

**"I'll ask hem tonight." said Jackson. **

_"I hope it's not a big problem that will effect all of us."_ **thought Jackson **

* * *

I wrote alot!!!! I will update soon!!Some J&M coming up and some D&N!!!!!!! Will Eric tell Jackson whats going on or Melissa? Find out soon!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Breakdown

**Chapter 3 **

**Alright just making a small note the group with Jackson, Eric, Mel, and Abby I will call them the search group and the group with Nathan, Lex, Taylor, and Daley I will call them the beach group. **

* * *

**It was getting late and the search group had just setteled down to rest for the night. There was a small stream not far from where they had made camp, so they could use that water to drink, but htey have to boil it first. Abby was setting up camp, Mel was setting up the fire, Jackson was fishing, and Eric was getting water to boil from the stream. **

**Jackson sat on the beach, he caught only2 fish before he stopped because it was getting dark. When he arrived Abby looked up at hem and said: **

**"2 fish, thats all you got." complained Abby. **

**"It was getting dark and I wanted to finish up." replied Jackson with an annoyed tone. **

**"Whatever." smirked Abby as she set up the tent. **

**"Hey Abby, back off, Jackson worked hard to get those fish, at least he brought back fish. It's better than nothing." snapped Melissa as she went up in Abby's face. **

**Abby backed away and looked at Jackson "Go get Eric and tell hem to hurry up! We need water." snapped Abby. **

**"Fine." said Jackson as he shrugged his shoulders. **

**Jackson walked a few feet, past 2 or 3 trees and a bush or 2, you could still see where they made camp. Jackson arrived at the stream and gazed around. "Eric! Eric! you here" called Jackson. **

**Then Jackson spotted Eric he was against one of the trees. "Eric!" called jackson as he ran over to hem. **

**"You ok?" he asked. **

**"Eric! you listening?" called Jackson as he squated down and waved his hand in front of Erics face. Eric blinked a few times and shook his head. "Fine." said Eric as he stood back up. **

**"Eric are you ok you've been acting strange." stated Jackson **

**"Don't I always?" smirked Eric. **

**"Your more quiet and Abby and you aren't getting along." stated jackson. **

**"No one gets along with Abby these days." laughed Eric as he dusted off his pants. **

**"Tahts true, but you seem worse with her than the rest of us, is everything ok?" asked Jackson with a concerend look on his face. **

**"Everythings cool." said Eric as he walked past hem, but Jackson stopped hem and stepped in front of hem. **

**"Eric if it effects all of us you gotta speak now." said Jackson. **

**"Fine you wana no so bad I'll tell you." stated Eric as he sat back down on the ground and put his back against the tree once again. Jackson sat across from hem and listened. **

**"It does affect all of us, The night before we left a little while after the fight between Taylor and Abby. Abby came up to me, she read my video diary, she read everyone's video diary, she nows all of our secrets. She asked if I was still coming to search for rescue I said yes, she threatened me and I think the jungle mad her go mad, she gave me a threat and Taylor was spying on us because she wanted to talk to me about something and she heard everything. If we didn't go with Abby she was going to do something, she wanted to break us apart with Nathan, Daley, Lex, and taylor. She says that nothing happens on this island between everyone is real , she wanted to break us apart!!!!" cried Eric who was crying now right infront of jackson.**

**"Jackson I sware it's the truth." pleaded Eric as more tears ran down his face. **

**"Taylor wasn't the only one that was spying." said Jackson as he looked up at the sky and back at Eric.

* * *

**

Wow hope you enjoyed this chapter. Between the Abby and Eric talk in the chapter Abby's plan in the story "I'm coming too." we;ll there was some info that i didn't put in the chapter Abby's plan." Anyways the next chapter his going to be tense. More drama on the way and I promis some D&N and some J&M!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: It's war

**Chapter 4 **

**"Taylor wasn't the only one that was spying." said Jackson as he looked up at the sky and back at Eric. **

**"What?" question Eric as he wiped his face of tears. **

**"I was asleep, or at least trying to anyway, when I noticed Taylor walking quietly into the woods, so I wondered whjat she was up to so I followed her. She had to be up to something it was almost 3:00 AM. Anyway's i followed her she went and hid behind this tree and I listen to most of the conversation. I left when Abby left, she never saw me though. I then went into the other side of the plane so she wouldn't or Mel wouldn't suspect anything and the walked out the other door to get a quick drink." stated Jackson. **

**"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Eric as he stood up. **

**"I'm pisted off just as much as your are, so follow me." said Jackson as he patted Eric on the back and lead hem back to there small camp. **

**Melissa was cooking the fish and Abby had just brought back some fruit. When Jackson followed by Eric appeared from the stream. **

**"I can't believe you!" yelled Jackson as he walked towards Abby. **

**"What? and were the hell is the water Eric?" complained Abby. **

**"Forget about that, Abby I heard you talk to Eric the nigt before we left, I can't believe you!" yelled Jackson. **

**"You were spying?" asked Abby. **

**"You looked at everyone's video diary." stated jackson. **

**"Abby what did you do?" asked Melissa. **

**Abby ignored Melissa and Mel and the looked back at Jackson and Eric behing hem. **

**"So what, you know what I did. But you can't leave and you won't because I know everyone's secrets new and old." snapped Abby. **

**"The jungle as turned you into a hard, cold, crazy bitch Abby." smirked Eric as he looked at her with a serious face. **

**"Eric just shutup!" yelled Abby. **

**"No Abby you shutup!" screamed Jackson. **

**"Abby turned to look at Jackson and the nshe walked up to Eric looked hem straight in the eye and said: I'm the one who is the strongest around here, and unless you want your secrets blambed out you'll do what I say." snapped Abby. **

**"Or what?" asked Eric. **

**"Or this." said Abby as she punched Eric right across the face. Eric fell on the ground and was unconsious. **

**"Eric!" screamed Mel and Jackson togeather. **

**"Abby what happened to you?" asked Jackson. **

**"I changed. It's survival of the fittest now." she said as she grabbed her sleeping bag and pack and walked out on to the beach.(Not to close to the ocean though.) **

**Melissa ran over to Eric and so did Jackson. "Eric!" called jackson in a quiet kind of tome as he sat beside hem. Melissa lifted his head up so his hea was on her thigh. Melissa quickly grabbed a bandana and soaked it in some water then she put it over Eric's fave were he got punched. **

**"Eric wake up." she said. **

**"Ughhh! Abby has a hard punch." he mumbled as he stat up. **

**"Eric are you ok?" asked Jackson. **

**"Yea." mumbled Eric. **

**"You guys need to tell me whats going on." said melissa as she starred at both boys.**

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the beach group everything was still normal and boring. It was evening for them too. They were all eating diner. Taylor was reading the letter to herself again and Lex was reading it too. Daley was sitting looking at the fire and Nathan was watching her. **

**"Daley, we need to talk." whispered nathan as he looked into her big blue eyes. **

* * *

**Jackson had just finished telling Mel all about Abby and her plan. "Oh man I would really like to go back now but she saw all of our tapes and everything on them. I think she's going crazy." said melissa as she threw another stick into the fire. **

**"This is so hard." said Jackson as he kicked the sand. **

**"Eric you ok?" asked Melissa as she looked at Eric who had that look that he had when he ate the oysters. Jackson and Melissa both looked at Eric waiting for an answer. **

**"Guys, it's not Survial of the fittest its war." said Eric as he looked up at Melissa and Jackson. **

* * *

Wow I wrote alot! Anyways Please R&R!!!!!!!! Some N&D and some M&J coming up! More drama coming up!!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5: Worried

**Chapter 5 **

**"Guys, it's not Survial of the fittest its war." said Eric as he looked up at Melissa and Jackson. **

**Jackson both starred at Eric and sorta nodded there heads. They were worried. Abby new there new and old secrets. Good thing Daley, Nathan, Lex, and Taylor kept it back at the beach. **

**"What should we do, should we leave or stay?" asked Melissa as she looked at her to friends scared as ever. **

**"We figure it out in the morning, we need sleep to clear our heads and have more strength for our journey." said Jackson. **

**The three finished eating and went into the tent. It was about 8:30 when they went into the tent. Since there was only three of them they had alot more room. Jackson stayed close to the flap and melissa was some what in the middle and Eric was at the other end of the tent. But as hard as they tried they couldn't get to sleep. **

* * *

**Back at the beach group after diner everyone was doing there own thing basicly. Taylor was sitting on the beach looking out onto the ocean, Lex was reading one of his books again on the beach as well, a little farther away fronm taylor though. Daley was sitting by the fire and Nathan walked up to her with his hands in his pockets. **

**"Nathan, if this is about our relationship, I all ready promised that we can be togeather when we got of the island." stated Daley. **

**"It's not that, Daley." said Nathan as he sat down next to her. **

**"Then what?" asked Daley. **

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the search group. Abby was sleeping on the beach. Melissa, Eric, and Jackson were trying to sleep. Jackson thought about going outside, but he knew that if Abby was awake and just pretending to sleep that she might do something worse. Jackson turned to his back and laid looking at the celling of there tent. **_"Maybe if she's still awake I can ask her what she know's. No Jackson your in deep water as it is with Abby, don't deal with your secrets now. Just do what she says. Or it could be worse she could be more crazy than this and should could kill us. Great, now that thought is never going to leave me head." _**thought Jackson. **

**Jackson then turned to face Eric and Melissa. Jackson knew that both of them weren't asleep. Jackon then had to make sure that Abby was on the beach. She was. He then looked back at his friends and decided to wake up is friends. **

**"Eric. Mel., wake up!" whispered Jackson. **

**"Jackson, what?" asked Mel. **

**"Mel i know you have not been asleep." said jackson who chuckled a bit. **

**"Ok. So whats up?" asked Melissa. **

**"Eric come on I know your wide awake so sit up." sad Jackson in a loud kind of whisper. **

**"Fine. So what's up." asked Eric as he sat up. **

**"Can we at least put on a flashlight, I can hardly see any of you guys." whispered Eric. **

**"No Abby might suspect something." said jackson. **

**"Is she on the beach still?" asked Melissa as she looked at Jackson with a worried look. **

**"Yea", said Jackson as he poked his head out of the tent and back in quickly. **

**"Ok Chief, what's this all about." asked Eric as he smiled one of his sneaky smiles. **

**"We're having a meeting." said Jackson as he looked up at Melissa and Eric. **

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More on the way! And some D&N and some J&M. More drama on the way! And even some life death stuff might happen and a special bond between taylor and Lex and a special bond between Taylor and Eric even though there miles apart from each other. That's all coming up soon! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And just so you know I hope you liked that cliff hanger with D&N, I just love cliff hangers. lol. 


	6. Chapter 6: The connection

**Chapter 6 **

**"We're having a meeting." said Jackson as he looked up at Melissa and Eric. **

**"About what?" asked Eric. **

**"Abby, I mean what are we going to do? She's like crazy or something. She could blab out or secrets or do worse." said Jackson as he looked at Eric. **

**"Maybe we should just tell her to blab out all of our secrets, we can deal with our issues later." said Melissa. **

**"That might be to risky, remeber what happened last time?" said Jackson as he looked at Mel and then at Eric. **

**"What is so bad that you have to hide again?" questioned melissa. Melissa's tome was sort of sexy and deep. Jackson was like going under her smell his eyes seemed tired and in a gaze. **

**"Guys, not now later We've got Abby to deal with." stated Eric. **

**"I have an idea, but we need to wait tell morning." said Jackson. **

**"What's the plan?" asked Eric. **

**"You follow my lead." stated jackson as he laid back down. **

* * *

**Back at the beach group it was still night, (Duhh!) anyways Daley looked at Nathan with still a confused look on her face. **

**"Daley lets say that Eric, Jackson, Mel, and Abby come back soon with out rescue or the others, I don't want things to be the same." said Nathan. **

**" What do you mean?" asked Daley. **

**"Let's say they come back empty handed we'll then I think it would be best to have Eric as leader, he can help us with taking action on the beach, he's cares and looks out for everyone now, I think it would be best." stated nathan. **

**Daley looked back and starred at taylor and then at Lex then she looked up at Nathan and said: "Deal." **

**"Nathan sat closer to her. "Daley why do we have to wait ti'll we get home, can't we just have one, small..." said nathan as he paused. **

**"Maybe Just one" said Daley as her voice got softer and sexyer. Nathan then kissed Daley, Nathan's hand went into her red hair as they kissed. Then Daley let go. "Just one, now you have to wait." stated Daley as she smiled and walked into the plane. Nathan sat there watching the fire roar, he smiled and looked up at the bright stars and thought: **_"I can't wait ti'll we get back home."_

**On the beach Taylor was looking out onto the dark ocean when Lex walked up to her. **

**"Hey taylor." said Lex as he walked over to her and sat down next to her. **

**"Hey." she said in a soft tone. **

**"You've been really quiet ever since the other' s left, you ok?" asked Lex. **

**"No I miss Eric and Melissa and Jackson. I miss Eric lugging water and always complaining, I miss Jackson who always kept us togeather and caught the fish. I miss Melissa who was always there for me." stated taylor. **

**"me too, but you no it's hard for them as we'll, I'm sure there thinking of all of us right now." said lax as he smiled. **

**"Thanks Lex, your pretty cool." laughed Taylor as she wrapped her arm around hem. **

**"Let's get back to camp." said Taylor as she stood up and her and Lex walked over to camp. Daley and nathn we're there. Taylor and Lex sat down on the logs. Taylor then saw the guitar on Nathan's lap. **

**"Why do you have the guitar?" asked Taylor.**

**"Hey guys do you remeber the song Jackson sang on Chilloween?" asked Nathan. **

**"Yea, he called it "I Won't Stand Alone." said Lex. **

**"We'll Jackson taught me how to play it." stated Nathan. **

**He then strummed the guitar and sang: **

_**It's just another morning glory** _

_**One more twisted sign of this wild ride** _

_**Another chapter in the story** _

_**But I can't hide the way I feel inside** _

_**(Chorus:)** _

_**'Cause I'm a stranger in a strange land** _

_**And I'm a million miles from my home** _

_**If I've gotta take my last stand** _

_**I won't stand alone** _

_**I won't stand alone** _

_**I won't stand alone** _

_**I won't stand alone** _

_**I won't stand alone** _

_**I won't stand alone** _

_**'Cause I'm a stranger in a strange land** _

_**And I'm a million miles from my home** _

_**If I've gotta take my last stand** _

_**I won't stand alone** _

_**I won't stand alone** _

_**I won't stand alone** _

**_I won't stand alone... _**

**"Nathan! that was great!" shouted Daley. Then Taylor, Lex, and daley clapped. **

**"It was nothing." said Nathan. who blushed. **

**"Come on lets get some sleep." suggested Nathan as he walked towards the plane along with Daley, Taylor and Lex. **

**"We're never going to stand alone and niether will they." said taylor as she looked at her 3 friends and walked into the plane. **

* * *

**Back at the search group Abby was asleep on the beach and Melissa, Eric, and Jackson were all asleep. Melissa wake up and felt some kind of jolt at the same time as she did Jackson and Eric shot up. **

**"Holy Crap, did you guys feel that?" whispred Eric. **

**"It felt like a music and Lex, Nathan, Taylor, Daley, and Lex." said melissa with a confused face. **

**"That's what it felt like." stated Jackson. **

**"Do you think they? We?" said Melissa. **

**"I don't no what do believe." stated Eric as he laid back down. **

**"I think we just made a connection."said Jackson as he Mel, and Eric drifted back off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**

OMG! I wrote alot, lol! Anyways please R&R!!!!!!!! more drama on the way! Some M&J coming up!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!! I love reviews! More chapters coming up! 


	7. Chapter 7: We run

**Chapter 7 **

**It was now morning. The sun was bright and the sky was blue, there was hardly a cloud in the sky. The search group was asleep in the tent. Eric woke to the bright sun shining in the tent. **

**"Melissa, Jackson it's morning." whispered Eric as he shook Melissa and then Jackson. **

**Melissa groaned and sat up and looked at Eric. "Eric calm down, Jackson has an idea remeber." stated Melissa as she patted Eric on the back. Eric smiled but it faided quickly when he saw Abby's shadow walking towards them. **

**"Jackson, Abby's up, come on.." said Melissa as she shook hem a bit. Jackson sorta shot up rubbed his eyes and stretched. **

**"Follow my lead." said Jackson as he looked up at Melissa and Eric. **

**Jackson walked out of the tent first, followed by Melissa and then Eric. Abby walked up and gave Eric a strong look cocked her head and said "Sleep we'll?" asked Abby as she gave an evil smile. **

**None of them answered. **

**"Whatever, now get dressed." commanded Abby. **

**The three went into the jungle, (In three seprate directions of course.) They arrived back at camp were Abby was boiling water. There was friut out and some left over fish that Abby was also cooking. **

**Eric gave Abby a sharp/scared look. Melissa took a deep breath and spoke:"Abby why are you doing this?, I mean so what if you know all of our secrets, as soon as syou tell everyone what they are you will have nothing to blackmail us with." said Melissa in a strong voisce. **

**"I always have something up my sleve." snapped Abby. **

**"Like what?" smirked Eric. **

**"Like this." said Abby as she walked up to Eric and held out the knife, the tip was touching his neck. **

**"Hey Abby!" yelled Jackson as he pushed the knife as he land ed on the ground. **

**"Eat up, we have a long journey ahead of us." said abby as she grabbed a mango and walked onto the beach. **

**Eric, who was scared as ever fell on to the ground. "Eric." said Melissa. as she walked over to hem. Jackson knelt beside hem as well. Eric starred at the ground and said "What are we going to do?" **

**"I really had know plan, I just thought I would wing it." said Jackson as he swallowed hard. **

**"I decided to speak up, because I could not wait any longer." said Melissa as she handed Eric a bottle of water to drink. **

**"Any ideas, Chief?" asked Eric. **

**"One." said Jackson. **

**"Tonight, we pack up our things and run away. not back to camp, but farther away from Abby.If we stay ahead she probaly won't be able to hurt us." said Jackson as he whispered this info to his friends. **

**"Tonight we run." said Melissa. **

**"Tonight we run." said Eric. **

**"Tonight." said Jackson as he turned his head towards the jungle. **

* * *

**Back at the beach group Everyone was eating breakfast. Nathan was in some other world he wa day dreaming. "Nathan, you ok?" asked Daley. **

**"I'm just thinking,the day before Jackson, Mel, Eric, and Abby left I saw Abby with the video camera. She went into the jungle. Lex did you give her a tape to do a video diary?" asked Nathan. **

**"But I saw her with a tape, she was doing that during the day alot." said Nathan. **

**"Abby wouldn't? Would she?" asked Lex. **

**"She probaly would. Nathan how amny times did you see her walk into the jungle and nback up at camp?" asked taylor. **

**"About...7."said Nathan as he gulped his eyes wided as his voice drifted. **

**The four exchanged looks. **

**"I hope we're wrong." said Daley as she looked at thedense jungle. **

**"This is like a puzzle, we found 1 piece. We gotta finish it." said Taylor. **

**"I hat this puzzle, and Abby." Nathan said as he threw a stick into the fire. **

**It was now 8:00 AM. The morning brease blew into both camps. As the sun shined and the cool breeze blew The beach group hoped to figure out the puzzle and the search group hoped to run with out getting caught. **

* * *

Ok, hoped you enjoyed it! I will update soon! Will Abby revsal any of the secrets? Will Melissa, Eric, and Jackson get away? Will the beach group figure out what Abby's been up to?Find out in the next chapters. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Run!

**Chapter 8 **

**The day for ther search group seemed to go fast. They walked threw miles of jungle. All nervous, but excited for the sun to set. Abby was leading them as they passed streams, rocks, and mountains and lots of trees. It was all beautiful. Her expression the entire face said deterrmined and indepentet. The sun finally started to go down, so the travelers stopped for the night. **

**They got ready to eat. All was quiet. After diner Abby grabbed her stuff and went to sleep on the beach by a patch of trees. **

**"Do we leave the tent Chief? whispered Eric. **

**"No we pack it, I'll do it. Remeber we wait till 1 ish." stated Jackson. in a very low voice to Eric and also to Melissa who was there as we'll. **

**"I'm scared." whispered Mel to her two friends. **

**"We all are, Mel." whispered Jackson and Eric nodded his head. **

**There packs were set, Eric packed some food and water bottles. and stuff they needed, but they made sure Abby had stuff to search and survive as well with. Everyone was ready. They watched Abby she made a small fire for herself. At around 11 she put the fire out. and went to sleep, they hoped she was. **

**The tree waited in the tent. They were all laying down to be safe. They all sat therewide awake, too scared to sleep. They were all looking at each other. Then Jackson finally looked at his watch once more looked up at his friends and said: **

**"It's time." **

**Jackson, Eric, and Melissa walked quietly out of the tent. Jackson and Eric packed up the tent. There sleeping bags were already in there bags. Melissa snuck like 10 tampons, just in case they were here for another month. When they were all packed and ready Jackson gave them a hand movment that meant "Lets go". They started walking Jackson was leading, followed by Melissa and then Eric. **

**Eric then suddnely heard something behind him and froze. "Jackson! Mel!" screamed Eric. Jackson and Melissa quickly turned aaround and saw Abby standing a few feet away from Eric. **

**"I have good hearing." she said as she held the knife. **

**"I told you to stay." yelled Abby. **

**"I guess I'm just going to have to hurt Eric. she said as she walked slowly up to Eric. **

**"Eric run!" screamed Melissa in tears. **

**"God Damn'it Eric run!" called Jackson. **

**Eric was frozen in fear. Jackson then bolted towards Abby the knife flew onto the ground and Abby fell as well. The knife slid like 5 feet away. Jackson began pushing Abby to the ground. "Jackson!" screamed Eric as he ran towards Abby who was now on top of Jackson. Eric tried pulling Abby off of hem. Abby punched Jackson in the face. Shethen quickly grabbed the knife and pushed Eric to ground. "Say goodbye." smirked Abby as she slowly pushed the knife towards his neck. **

**Melissa was in tears, she panacked found a stick and hit Abby in the back of the head. Abby fell to the ground. Melissa then grabbed the knife, helped Eric up. Jackson was getting up now. The tree ran. Leaving Abby on the ground. Melissa ran ahead folloed by Eric and then Jackson. They ran and ran until they new they were far enoff away. **

**The three stopped to rest, they were all out of breath. Melissa stopped and put her hand on her mouth and cried, she then sat on the dirt and cried. Jackosn arrived 2 seconds later. Followed by Eric. **

**"Oh Mel." said jackson as he knelt beside her and hugged her. **

**"Shhh, Shhh it's over it's ok." whispered Jackson as he held her in his arms. **

**"Where's Eric?" asked Melissa as she stood up moments later. **

**"Over here Mel." said Eric as he waved his hand. **

**"Oh Eric, thank god." cried Melissa as she ran up to hem and hugged hem. Eric began to cry because he was so scared. Jackson walked over and hugged them as we'll. **

**The three wiped there tears away about 10 minutes later. **

**"Mel, you ok?" asked Jackson. **

**"That was the scariest thing." said melissa. **

**"Mel, you saved my life, again." said Eric. **

**Melissa hugged Eric once again. **

**"So chief what do we do?" asked Eric. **

**"Keep walking, who knows Abby might be following us." stated Jackson. **

**"So the three teens walked quietly into the dark jungle. All happy to be safe, but all scared of what to come. **

* * *

Ok umm hope you enjoyed it!!!! I will update soon! Please R&R!!!!!!!! There bond will grow alot stronger!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love the reviews!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Is Eric ok?

**Chapter 9 **

**Jackson, Melissa, and Eric walked and walked. Jackson said that they should travel until the sun rises just in case of Abby. They were all tired and scared. The teens stopped for a quick water break. **

**"Eric, you ok?" asked melissa. **

**"You look kind of pale." stated Melissa in a soft tone to Eric.**

**"Yea." said Eric in a quiet voice. **

**"Jackson took a sip of his water and then said: "Let's keep moving." and with that he started walking followed by Mel, and Eric. **

**The sky was getting lighter. They weren't close to shore, because of Abby, but they all could see the ocean. The sun was now riseing. **

**"Alright, let's stop here." said Jackson as he loosend his straps from his shoulders. It was a small clearing, there where 2 logs that fell and a few rocks. Jackson sat on the log and took off his pack and rubbed his shoulder. **

**"We should all try to sleep, so we can get our strength back." said jackson as he unzipped his pack and pulled out his sleeping bag and one of those sheets you put on the ground, because if it's damp. The sheet was big enough for 10 people. (They had to bring them for the eco camping trip they thought they were going on.) **

**Eric walked over to a rock for away from jackson and Melissa. And sat there looking out at the dense jungle. **

**"Jackson?" asked Melissa as she walked over to hem and sat down. **

**"whats up?" asked Jackson. **

**"Do you think Eric is ok? He seems different." said Melissa. **

**"He almost got killed by Abby who has gone completly nuts, I think that might have out hem over the edge." said Jackson in a quiet tone. **

**"Probaly, but he hasn't spoken at all and he looked kind of pale today." protested Mel. **

**"He might be sick, we need to keep an eye on hem." said Jackson. **

**"Mel, you ok?" asked jackson. **

**Melissa sheded a tear as she looked at Jackson's blue-gray eyes. "That was so scary, what if I hadn't hit Abby, would Eric still be alive. What if..." said Melissa. **

**"Mel, you saved Eric. He's Alive now and that's all that matters. I know your still freaked so am I and so is Eric. It's ok." said Jackson as he looked at her. **

**"Thanks." said Melissa. **

**"No problem." said Jackson. **

**"Can you go collect some firwood, I'll try to find some fruit." said Jackson as he stood up. **

**"What about Eric?" asked Melissa. **

**"He just needs some time to himself." said Jackson as he walked off into the jungle. **

**Melissa brought back some fire wood about 15 minutes later. Jackson came back 20 minutes later with a few coconuts, mangos, and figs. Melissa got the fire started. **

**"I guess we should eat now, Mel can you go get Eric?" asked Jackson. **

**"Sure." said Melissa as she walked over to Eric who was sitting on the rock. **

**"Eric, time to eat. Jackson found some fresh fruit." said Melissa. **

**"K coming." sad Eric as he got of the rock and started walking behing Melissa. **

**"Whoah! I'm dizzy." said Eric. **

**Melissa turned arouns and Eric went thud onto the ground. **

**"Eric, oh god! Eric!" called Melissa to Eric who was unconsious. **

**"Jackson help!" cried Melissa. **

**Jackson stood up and ran over to mel. **

**"Mel what happened?" asked Jackson as is worried scared look appeared on his face when he saw Melissa sitting next to unconsious Eric. **

**"Eric said he was dizzy and then he just collapsed!" said Melissa. **

**"Quick, help me carry hem we will bring hem to his sleeping bag." (Jackson set up Mel's, his, and Eric's sleeping bags before.) **

**Melissa and Jackson brought hem to his sleeping bag and placed hem on it. Jackson quickly got out there first aud kit. There was even a booklet of all kinds of sicknesses. There was an extra. While Jackson flipped through the pages Melissa put a cool cloth on Eric's head. She then pushed back his hair and said: **

**"Please Eric, be ok." **

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! I will have more drama on the way! and to lilmusicfreak hope you liked the J&M part. will Eric be ok? Will they see Abby again? find out soon!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!! I love the reviews, they make me feel good! 


	10. Chapter 10: if one more thing goes wrong

**Chapter 10 **

**"Please Eric, be ok." whispered Melissa to Eric as she brushed hishair away from his face. **

**"Find anything?" asked Melissa as she looked up at Jackson who was sitting on the log. **

**"I think, it says here that when people are in shock there body reacts differently. Like being dizzy, passing out, fever, weak. Stuff like that. It says it should be a slight fever." said Jackson as he gazed up at melissa. **

**"I;ll check." said Melissa as she took out the ear checking fever thingy. **

**"99.9, Jackson." said Melissa. **

**"We should saty here today and tonight. We can leave in the morning, early though." said Jackson. **

**"When will he wake?" asked Melissa. **

**"Soon." said Jackson. **

* * *

**Back at the beach group everyone was doing there chores and stuff. They were all trying to figure out what Abby was up to.Taylor is now tellling everyone that she was spying on Eric the night before he left with Abby, Jackson, and Mel. She left out the crying part though. **

**"So the jungle has probaly made Abby nuts." said Nathan as he paced back and forth. **

**"She could do anything, her brain is like mentaly challaged now." said Daley. **

**"She probaly already cracked, I'm sure Eric or Jackson or even Melissa made her angry." said Taylor. **

**"I wish we coulds warn them." said Lex. **

**"I wish we could Lex, but theres no way." said Daley. **

**"If we see Jackson, Eric, and Melissa come back without Abby or rescue, then they have a good excuse." said Nathan. **

**"Which means that Abby reached her breaking point." sighed Taylor. **

* * *

**"Ughhhh." groaned Eric. **

**"Jackson." cxalled Melissa who looked up from a book that Lex gave her to read.**

**"Is he awake?" called Jackson. **

**"Yea." said melissa. **

**"Wh.. What happened?" asked Eric. **

**"You are in shock from what happened with Abby, you passed out, but all you need is to rest. We're going to start our journey tomorrow. " said melissa. **

**"Can I get some water?" asked Eric. **

**"Here." said Jackson as he handed hem the water. Eric sat up and took a sip. **

**"Guy's if one more bad thing happens, I want to go back to Nathan and them. I can't take this anymore, I don't want to almost die again, that was scary enough." said Eric. **

**Melissa nodded her head and said "Jackson I agree, what do you think?" asked Mel. **

**" I agree, if one more bad thing goes wrong we head back." said Jackson. **

**"What if we see Abby." asked Eric. **

**"We defend our selves and this time we fight back." said Jackson. **

**Jackson, Melissa, and Eric all agreed. They ate fruit and some fish that Jackson caught that day. Then the three feel asleep. They slept all day and all night. They were all hoping for one more thing to go wrong, so they could see there friends again. But they kept it to them selves. Morning was upon them and the new day was going to be tuff as usual. **

* * *

Please R&R!!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed it! I will update soon!!!!!!! Please R&R. Some J&M coming up and another couple later, you'll see who later. 


	11. Chapter 11: We're heading back

**Chapter 11 **

**The early morning sun finally rose. Melissa gazed up from her sleeping bag and gazed around there small camp. Eric was still asleep and Jackson was sitting by the fire they made cooking a fish. **

**Jackson gazed up and saw Melissa. **

**"Morning, I caught a fish." said Jackson. **

**"Nice job, I'm going to go get changed." said Melissa as she stood up got her clothes out of her pack and went into the jungle. About 10 minutes later Melissa came back she then sat down next to Jackson. **

**"How long have you been up?" asked Melissa. **

**"Since 6, I decided to try and catch a fish." said Jackson. **

**"What time is it now?" asked Melissa. **

**"7:30." said Jackson still poking the fish over the fire with a stick. **

**Melissa then just sat quietly there with Jackson, while he cooked the fish she was getting out some fruit that they had since yesturday. **

**Eric then awoken, he sat up and looked around. He stood up and walked over to the fire. **

**"We have fish." said Eric. **

**"I caught it this morning." said Jackson. **

**"Eric, how you feeling." asked Melissa. **

**"Better, I'm going to go get changed." said Eric as he walked over to his pack, grabbed his stuff and went into the jungle. **

**Eric came back a few minutes later. He sat down with his friends and had water, fruit, and fish. After they were all finished they brushed there teeth and packed up. **

**"Everyone ready?" asked Jackson with his pack on his shoulders. **

**"Yea." said Melissa. **

**"Yea Chief, let's go." said Eric. **

**With that they were off. Jackson leading followed by Eric and then Melissa. They were walking for about an half an hour. **

**"I'm going to go up ahead a little." said Jackson as he turned around to face his friends. Eric and Melissa nodded as jackson ran up ahead. **

**As Jackson was walking he fell. Over a cliff. He was haging by the edge**_. "Oh crap, great. We'll at least we get to go back to camp. God I hate this. Better call for help_**." thought Jackson. **

**"Help Help! Eric, Melissa!" called Jackson. **

**Meanwhile a little ferther back Melissa stopped and listened. **

**"Eric, do you hear that?" asked Melissa. **

**"Jackson." said Eric to himself and ran past Melissa. **

**"Eric wait up!" called Melissa. **

**Eric kept running when he stopped at the cliff. Melissa caught up to Eric. It was a steep cliff. **

**"Jackson!" called Eric as he cuped his hands. **

**"Eric, down here." said Jackson. **

**"Jackson." called Melissa as she saw hem. **

**"Melissa get the rope, quick." yelled Eric. **

**Melissa dropped her pack and dug threw it. Seconds later she had the rope in her hands. **

**"Eric, here." said Melissa. **

**Eric grabbed the rope and gave one end to Jackson. **

**"Mel, grab this end with me." yelled Eric. **

**"Jackson, do you have the rope?" called Eric. **

**"Yea, hurry though." called Jackson. **

**"Mel, pull now." said Eric as he started pulling. Melissa and Eric pulled and pulled until Jackson was safe. Jackson laid on his back, breathing deeply. Melissa and Eric ran beside hem. **

**"Chief, you ok?" asked Eric. **

**"Yea." said Jackson between breaths. **

**"Thank god." said Melissa as she put her hand on his shoulder. **

**Jackson sat up and Melissa got him his water bottle. Jackson took a long sipo and then looked up at his friends. **

**"Does everyone want to go back?" asked Jackson. **

**"I do."said Melissa. **

**"I do." said Eric. **

**"So do I." said Jackson. **

**So the three kept there deal and were off, back to there friends. They walked and walked. It was now day three. **

**"Are we there yet Jackson?"asked Eric to Jackson who was leading. **

**"I think, maybe we have a few more miles, I'm not sure." said Jackson as he kept walking. **

**"Guys, does right here look formiliar?" asked Melissa as she stopped and gazed around. **

**Eric and Jackson stopped and looked around. Eric gulped and started to shake a little. "Is this where we were with Abby?" asked Eric. **

**Jackson gazed around and saw the fire they had made, where they had built it. "Yea this is it." said Jackson. Melissa walked around and spotted something. **

**"Eric! Jackson ! Come quick!" called Melissa **

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I will update soon! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! I love the reviews!!!!!!!!! some J&M later and some D&N. And another couple later. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12: Hostage

**Chapter 12 **

**"Eric! Jackson ! Come quick!" called Melissa from the beach. **

**Jackson with out hesitation ran to the beach, but Eric was looking at the ground day dreaming, he was in a trance, he was scared.Jackson ran to the beach. **

**"Mel, what's wrong?" asked Jackson as he looked up and froze. **

**"Happy to see me?" said Abby as she was holding Melissa with a knife to her neck. **

**"Move and she dies." snapped Abby as she starred at Jackson with her hard cold eyes. **

**Jackson froze. Melissa was so scared. **

**Abby dropped Melissa to the ground she then looked at Jackson and said: "If you try to run, I will kill Melissa." Abby then walked back over to her pack and got out some rope. (Thick, braded vines.) Abby then tied Melissa's hands back behind her back. **

**"Am I hurting you?" smirked Abby. **

**"Yea." said Melissa in a quiet voice as she cringed while Abby pulled tighter. **

**"Good." snapped Abby. **

**"done." she said. **

**Abby then got more rope and walked over to Jackson and began to tie his hands togeather. **

**Meanwhile Eric was still in his trance. He finally snapped out of it and remebered that Melissa was calling hem. So he walked over to the beach. As he walked over he saw melissa with tears in her eyes, she was sitting on the sand with her hands behind her back. Eric then saw Jackson on the ground cringeing while Abby was tieinghis hands togeather. **

**Jackson looked up and saw Eric standing there. Abby's back was too Eric so she couldn't see him. Jackson mouthed to Eric "Go!" With that Eric jumped and ran behind a tree. **

**A few seconds later Abby stopped tieing Jackson's hands togeather and looked up. She put her hands on her waist and gazed around. **

**"We're's Eric?" asked Abby. **

**"He's around." siad Jackson. **

**"Eric I know your around here somewhere so just to let you know I will find you." called Abby. Abby then grabbed the knife and said: "I'm going to go look for hem, if you try to run I will kill Eric and then you guys will be next." with that Abby dissappered into the jungle. When Eric heard what she said he ran. **

**Jackson and Melissa sat in the sand for hours. Thesun was finally starting to set. "Mel, you ok?" asked Jackson. (they were sitting kind of across from each other. **

**"I want to see tomorrow. I want to see Daley, Nathan, Lex,and Taylor again. I want Eric to be ok." said Melissa as she looked at Jackson. **

**"So do I." said Jackson. **

**"Mel, it's getting late and Abby probaly won't be back till later. So we need to keep warm. Come and sit by me." said Jackson. **

**Melissa nodded and crawled over to Jackson. She leaned against his chest. Jackson had his jean jacket sitting next to him. He grabbed it with his mouth and put it over Mel. Melissa could feal his warm chest. She felt so comfortable. **

**"Mel, everything is going to be fine." said Jackson as he fell asleep along with Mel as the sun set. Jackson and Melissa slept and slept . Listening to the ocean all night. The night was quiet. Abby was still looking for Eric, he was hiding. **

**It was morning. Melissa woke to the light sky. Jackson was still asleep his arm was around her. She was still on his chest and his jacket was still on top of her. Melissa sat up and decide to wake Jackson. **

**"Jackson, it's morning." said Melissa as she nugged Jackson with her shoulder. Jackson woke and looked up. **

**"Abby never came back nor did Eric, Jackson there still out there. What are we going to do?" asked Melissa. Jackson was wide awake now. **

**"I don't know Mel, I don't know." **

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I will update soon. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13: Be Strong

**Chapter 13 **

**"I don't know Mel, I don't know." said jackson as he gazed out onto the ocean and then looked back at her. **

**"Eric could be in danger." stated Melissa. **

**"I know Mel, but Abby could kill us if we leave the beach." said Jackson. **

**I know." said Melissa. **

**"Ahhsiss, my rists hurt so bad." said Melissa. **

**"We got get these vines off of us, or..." Jackson paused. **

**"I know Jackson, but Abby has the knife." said Melissa. **

**"There has to be another way, we'res Lex we you need hem.' said Jackson. **

**Melissa gave a faint smile then it faded when she heard a rustle in the bushes. **

**'Jackson, there's something behind those bushes." whispered Melissa. **

**Jackson stood up, it was hard for hem because he couldn't use his hands but he got up as did Melissa. Jackson looked like he was ready to kick with his leg. Melissa stood next to hem, afraid but being strong. The bush rattled and then out popped Eric. **

**"Hey, Hey it's me." complained Eric in a low voice. **

**"Eric, your ok." said Melissa. **

**"Yea, I 've been dodgeing Abby all night. I fell asleep, and now I don't no were she is." stated Eric in a low voice. **

**"We'll at least your ok." said Melissa as she gave hem a comforting smile. **

**"I guess." said Eric. **

**"Guys what are we going to do Abby thinks right is wrong anf wrong is right. I'm not going to lie guys, She will kill us if we don't fight back." said Jackson. **

**"Why don't we just run?" asked eric. **

**"If we run she will know that we went back to Daley, Nathan, Taylor and Lex. She could hurt Lex if she wanted to. We can't let that happen." stated Jackson. **

**"Jackson's right Eric, we gotta fight back weather we want to or not." said Melissa. **

**"I don't but I want her off my back and if fighting her is what I have to do then I will do it." said Eric. **

**"And no matter what happens we have to stay strong." said jackson. **

**"We're never going to stand alone." siad Melissa as she gave her friends a smile. **

**Then all of a sudden Eric's smile faded when he heard foot steps behind hem he turned around and Abby was standing only a few feet away from hem. **

**"Abby please don't do anything to us." said Melissa as she clutched Jacksons hand and he clutched hers. Jackson held hers as tight as ever. **

**"Not to you guys, but to me." said Abby as she held the knife to her chest. **

**"Goodbye." said Abby. **

**Abby clutched the knife and she moved it towards her checst. It hit her fast, she fell to the ground. It happened so fast. **

**"Abby!" cried Melissa. Melissa tried to run to her body, but Jackson pulled her away. **

**"Mel, it's to late." said Jackson as he held her hand. Melissa let go of his hand and buried her face into her hands. Jackson walked up to Abby and bent down to check her pulse, even though he knew she wa gone. Eric squat on the other side of Abby and looked down at her. Tears were in his eyes. Melissa bent down next to Jackson as more tears came down her face. Jackson put his arm around her. She quickly buried her face into his chest. He hugged her tightly. **

**"Mel, it's ok, it's ok." whispered Jackson into her ear as he hugged her. **

**Blood was all over the sand. **

**"So chief do... do.. we ... bury.. her?" asked Eric as a tear came down his face, he quickly wiped it away. **

**"I think it would be best." said Jackson. **

**"So do I." said Melissa as she picked up her head from Jackson's chest. **

**So the three got to work. Eric and Jackson dug a whole in the ground, Melissa found 2 sticks of bamboo, she then tied them togeather with some vines she put flowers on the cross that she made from the bamboo as we'll. When she was finished She found a piece of bark and carved something on it with a rock. **

**Melissa arrived with the cross. Then Jackson, Eric, and Melissa put her body in the whole, they put her journal in it as we'll, it didn't feel right to read it. When she was finished being buried Melissa stuck the cross in the sand she then took a few rocks and made a small circle. **

**"Mel, what are you doing?" asked Jackson. **

**Melissa then put the piece of bark in the center of the rocks. Eric and Jackson both then looked at it and it read**_: R.I.P. Abby. She was strong_

**Jackson and Eric both smiled as did Melissa. They then stood there for a few minutes in silencee. Then they got there packs ready. **

**"Everyone ready?" asked Jackson. **

**"I'm ready chief." said Eric. **

**"Mel, you ready?" asked Jackson. **

**Melissa turned her head toward the grave and the nback at her to friends. **

**"Mel, Abby would want you and all of us to be strong." said Jackson. **

**"Yea Mel, and just think of seeing Daley, Nathan, Lex, and Taylor." said Eric as he gave her a patt on the back and smiled. **

**"I'm ready now." said Melissa as she gave a real smile. **

**"Cool, let's go." said Jackson. **

**With Jackson leading followed by Melissa and then Eric the three traveled with excitment to see there friends again. Even though they didn't find rescue and they lost Abby, they learned that they need to be strong. **

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I will update soon!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!! I love the reviews. Hope you enjoyed the J&M, everyone including lilmusicfreak. Please R&R!!!!! The more reviews I get, the faster I will right the next chapter. 


	14. Chapter 14: One more night

**Chapter 14 **

**With Jackson leading followed by Melissa and then Eric the three traveled with excitment to see there friends again. Even though they didn't find rescue and they lost Abby, they learned that they need to be strong. **

**They walked for the rest of the morning when afternoon came, they stopped for lunch. Jackson got out the fruit and passed it around to everyone. They each took out there water bottles and sat in silence Jackson took a sip of his water and said: **

**"We're probaly not going to make it back to camp until tomorrow." said Jackson. **

**"That's good." said Melissa. **

**Eric nodded his head. The three sat in silence. Eric was leaning against a tree, he bit another piece of his banana. When he swallowed he then looked towards the ground and siad: **

**"You know, about a month ago Abby was harmless, she couldn't even hurt a fly, she was always so polite." said Eric as he shook his head and then looked up at Melissa and Jackson. **

**"She was everything you siad, but things have changed people have changed." said Melissa. **

**"I know." said Eric. **

**"Guys, I know that she's gone, we're never going to see her again, but we gotta stay positive now, we gotta be strong for Abby." said Jackson as he stood up and put his water bottle in his pack. **

**"No come on, we have a lot more ground to cover." said Jackson. **

**Melissa and Eric nodded and stood up and followed. **

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the beach group. Daley, Nathan, Taylor, and Lex had just finished lunch. Taylor was doing laundry and charging batteries on the beach, Lex went to check his garden, Daley was boiling water and Nathan was lugging it. It was a hot day for both groups. **

**"Whoah, it's hot out today." said Nathan as he walked back smiling with two jugs filled with water. He settled them down and wiped his forhead. Daley handed hem a his water bottle. **

**"Thanks." said Nathan. **

**"Welcome." said Daley quietly as she got back to work. Nathan new something wasn't right. Daley was way more quiet today. **

**"Daley, you ok? You seem quiet today." said Nathan. **

**"Umm, I'm fine, it's nothing." said Daley as she cleared her throat. **

**"Daley, it's me you know that you can talk to me about anything." siad Nathan as he looked at her blue eyes. **

**"Alright, it's just that I've been having this vibe kind of feeling that something's not right." said Daley. **

**'What do you mean?" asked Nathan. **

**"I mean, I feel that something went wrong, something happened with Mel, Jackson, Eric, and Abby." said Daley. **

**"I know it's probaly stupet, forget I said anything." said Daley as she shook her head. **

**"No, no it's not stupet, because I've been having that vibe too." saidNathan. **

**"So do you think that something went or is wrong?" asked Daley. **

**"Who knows, all we can do is wait." said Nathan as he picked up another two jugsof water and started walking back to the well. **

* * *

**Eric, Jackson, and Mel walked and walked. Soon they noticed the sky getting darker and Jackson could see through the trees to the beach that the sun was starting to set. They decided to et up camp. When they finished they ate dinner and decided to go to bed early so they could get a fresh start in the morning. They wen to bed around 8:30. **

**It was now 12:00, Eric was fast asleep. Jackson was asleep, but noticed the fire was still going outside of the tent. He rubbed his eyes, saw Eric asleep, but noticed that Melissa wasn't in her sleeping bag. Jackson quietly stepped out of the tent and saw Melissa, she was sitting on the log starring at the small fire. **

**"Mel, you should be asleep, it's late." said Jackson as he walked over to her. **

**"I know, umm I'll go in a few minutes." said Melissa still starring at the fire. **

**"Ok, but are you alright?" asked Jackson as he took a few steps forward. **

**"Yea, just thinking." said Melissa. **

**"About Abby?" asked Jackson. **

**"I was, but now my minds on a different matter." said Melissa. **

**"We'll umm ok, but come in the tent soon, you need your sleep." said Jackson. **

**"k." said Melissa. **

**As Jackson turned to go into the tent Melissa whispered loud, out to hem: **

**"Jackson wait, can I ask you something, it'sbeen on my mond for a while now." whisprered Melissa. **

**"Yea sure." said Jackson as he walked up to her and sat down next to her. **

**"What's on your mind?" asked Jackson. **

**"Look, I gotta know do you have feelings for Taylor?" asked Melissa. **

**Jackson looked at her for a few seconds. **

**"Mel, not now, later." said Jackson as he stood up and tried to walk back to camp. **

**"Jackson, wait." whispered Melissa as she grabbed his arm. **

**"Please I need to know, so I can be aware when we get back." said Melissa. **

**Jackson sighed and sat back down again and looked at her. **

**"Jackson, I know you have an answer for me." said Melissa. **

**"Mel, like I said before on this island your my best friend. You talked to me at school when know one else did. You invited me on this trip and I'm glad a went, now I have 5 other good friends. You were there for me when I was sick and when I was down. Taylor, she's nice, but she didn't talk to me at school or invite me on this trip, or help when I was sick or down. Does that answer your question?" asked jackson. **

**"It does." said Melissa. **

**"Mel I like you alot, I want to me more that friends, but not here a relationship on the isnad would be to complicated." said Jackson. **

**"I can wait/" saiod Melissa. **

**"Me too, and plus Taylor likes Eric and I'm pretty sure Eric likes Taylor." said Jackson as he gave a smile. **

**Melissa looked up at hem and asked: "Can we at least kiss once/' asked Melissa. **

**"I don't see why not, know one is watching." said Jackson as he leaned into her and kissed her. As they kissed Eric wined:" Can you guys put the fire out and keep it down, I'm trying to sleep here." **

**Eric's voice scared Jackson so he kinda fell of the log onto the dirt. **

**"Ok Eric, sorry." called Melissa as she tried to hold in her laugh as she looked down at Jackson. Melissa walked up to Jackson and bent down and whispered in his ear: "Sorry it was short, but if your want another one your going to have to wait." laughed Melissa into Jackson's ear. Melissa then took a cup of water and spalshedit on the fire, she then smiled and walked into the tent. Jackson sat up, smiled to himself, got up and dusted off his pants and walked into the tent. **

**Morning finally came for both groups. Jackson, Mel, and Eric got up around 6 got ready and headed out by 7. They walked and walked. It was now almost 12:30. Jackson, Eric, and Melissa we're walking along the coast now. Jacksoon was in the lead, followed by Melissa and the Eric. Jackson head was down as he walked as was Eric's and Melissa's. Then Melissa looked up and her eyes widened as she said: **

**"I see it, I see the plane, we're back, we're finaly back." said Melissa as she pointed to the plane up the way. **

* * *

Alright, sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I've been out of ideas for it. Hope you enjoyed and lilmusicfreak and all of the J&M fans hope you enjoyed the J&M stuff! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love the reviews!!!!!!!! I will update soonish. 


	15. Chapter 15: We're back

**Chapter 15 **

**"I see it, I see the plane, we're back, we're finaly back." said Melissa as she pointed to the plane up the way. **

**Jackson and Eric looked up and smiled. **

**"Come on, let's speed it up then." said Melissa. **

**As Jackson and Melissa started to walk faster, Eric stopped them. **

**"Guys, it's already like 12:30, there eating lunch. Let's make a good entrance." said Eric. **

**"What kind of entrance?" asked Jackson. **

**"Just let me lead the way and let me be the first one to talk." said Eric as he walked past Mel and Jackson. Jackson and Melissa rolled there eyes, but followed Eric. **

**When they arrived, they were on the other side of the plane. Through the window of the plane, Jackson, Mel, and Eric could see everyone eating lunch. Eris slowly walked toward the bend followed by Jackson and Mel. when he and Jackson and Mel were there. Eric walked out first, his arms were crossed as he said : **

**"What kind of party is this." said Eric as he smiled and then Melissa and Jackson stepped out from the bend and went behind hem. **

**"We're back." said Eric. **

**Daley, Nathan, Taylor and Lex's mouths all dropped open. They all got up and ran to there friends. They had one big group hug when they let go they did there individual hugs. **

**Nathan went to Eric and hugged hem. "It's great to see you man." said Nathan. **

**"You too man." said Eric. **

**Nathan then went to Mel and hugged her, then he walked up to Jackson and gave hem a small hug. Daley hugged Eric and Melissa and then she just gave Jackson a smile. Taylor gave Jackson and Mel a hug, when she got to Eric she hugged hem tight, she was even crying because she was so happy to see hem. Lex hugged Eric and Mel. Then he went to jackson. **

**"Jackson!" called Lex. **

**Jackson looked down and bent down. "Hey buddy." said Jackson as he high fived hem and hugged hem. **

**When the castaways were all done hugging each other Daley finally said: **

**"Come on guys, have a seat, have something to eat you guys must be hungry." said Daley as she lead them to the fire. **

**Everyone sat down. Nathan gave them some fresh fruit. Taylor looked up and then gazed around and spoke: **

**"Where's Abby?" asked Taylor as she bit her lip. **

**Jackson, Melissa, and Eric exchanged glances and then Jackson spoke up: **

**"I guess we'll start at the beginning." said Jackson. **

**Jackson, Eric, and Melissa all took turns telling a part of there adventure. Everyone laughed when Melissa told everyone about the monkey that went on Eric's head. That was the only thing they laughed at though.( Of course Eric, Mel, and Jackson left out the crying and PMS stuff though) **

**Everyone's eyes widened as they told what Abby had down, the punching and threatening. They had now told the entire adventure, but Melissa was now in the middle of telling what happened to Abby. **

**"It happened so fast. The last word she said was good-bye, she then took the knife and killed herself. She fell to the ground instantly. She was gone. Blood was all over the sand. We decided to burry her. Jackson and Eric dug the whole in the sand, I made the cross..." said Melissa as tears were coming down her face. Taylor was crying as well, even Daley. Nathan looked like he was about to butb he was staying strong. **

**Jackson could see that she couldn't finish up the story, so he continued for her. **

**"After we buried her, Melissa put the cross at the head of her grave. We then cleaned the blood of the sand. We were just about to get ready to pack up, when Melissa made this circle of rocks, she then put something in the middle of it. It was a piece of bark, from one of the trees. She carved something on it. It said**_: R.I.P. Abby She was strong_**. We then stood there in silence for a few minutes, packed up and left." said Jackson. **

**After Jackson had finished, know one could move or speak. **

**Nathan then finally spoke up. **

**"How...how far is her grave from camp?" asked Nathan. **

**"Umm about 2, 1 and half days down, something like that." said Eric. **

**"So you guys didn't find any signs of the others?" aksed Taylor. **

**"No, but we wish." said Melissa as she wiped her tears away. **

**"You guys need to take it easy today, try to just rest today, no jobs or chores or anything." said Daley. **

**Eric and Jackson nodded there heads. **

**"Daley, let me boil the water, it's not a big job and it's a sitting job and plus you guys do need a few more hands to help out." sai Melissa. **

**"you sure Mel?" asked Daley. **

**"Yea and it will keep my mind off..." Mel's voice faded, but everyone knew what she was saying. **

**When they all finished lunch Taylor went of to the beach to do the laundry and to charge the batteries. Nathan went to the well, he was lugging the water. Daley and Lex went to get more fruit, since they were running low, Eric went to the beach to sit and think, Melissa got to work on boiling the water, and Jackson went into the plane to sleep. **

**About 20, 25 minutes later Nathan returned from the well with two jugs aof water, he then picked up two more empty jugs and walked back off to the well. Melissa who wa boiling water, watched him leave. When Nathan was out of dight, she stood up and gazed around no one was coming so she walked towards the plane, undid the flap and looked in, she saw Jackson asleep on his sleeping bag, she stood there watching hem and thinking. **

_"We're finally back, Thank god, we almost died a number of times out there. I could of lost Jackson. We'll at least I can watch over him now. He sleeps so cute. We kissed last night, I can't believe it. Wow." _**Melissa thought as she watched him sleep. **

**As she was watching hem, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around. It was Eric. She quickly closed the flap of the plane, and walked over, a little far away from the plane. **

**"What were you doing?" asked Eric. **

**"Umm uhh I.. was just looking at the plane, I haven't see it in a while and i...I was just looking at it." said Melissa. **

**"You're a terrible lier Mel." said Eric as he turned around and started walking offback to the beach. **

**"Wait Eric, if you know what I was doing, why aren't you blackmailing me, or doing something else to torcher me." said Melissa as she ran up to hem . **

**"Mel, I've changed. And plus everyone knows you like him and I know that he likes you. I'm not gonna say anything about that though. Thats your buisness. People have to change sometime." said Eric as he walked off towards the beach. **

**Melissa just stood there in amazment as Eric walked off towards the beach. **

**Eric walked towards where he was sitting before, he then starred looking at the ocean once again. Taylor then saw hem and walked up to hem and sat down next to hem. **

**"Hey, glad your back." said Taylor as she smiled. **

**"Glad to be back." said Eric as he smiled. **

**"Eric, are you ok you seem different." asked Taylor. **

**"We'll I've had something on my mind and we'll can I ask you something?" asked Eric as he faced her. **

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story, sorry if I spelled the word him like hem. Please R&R!!!!!!!!! Iwill update soon, cause it's spring break and I've got time, lol!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!! 


	16. Chapter 16: The discovery

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

**"We'll I've had something on my mind and we'll can I ask you something?" asked Eric as he faced her. **

**"Anything." said Taylor. **

**"We'll I kinda forgot to bury Abby's journal with her, and I accidentily put it in my bag." winced Eric. **

**"Eric!" shrieked Taylor. **

**"I know I'm an idiot, but I think it was good that I forgot." said Eric. **

**"Eric, thats her private journal, you call that good." shrieked Taylor. **

**"Yea, cause we'll like when you want to turn on a TV, what do you use?" asked Eric. **

**"Umm a remote." said Taylor. **

**"A remote for a TV is like a trigger, Abby's crazyness must have been triggered by something." said Eric. **

**"Exactly, I realized that Abby went crazy because it was triggereed by something, it had to be more that being out in the jungle so long, maybe before she came back to camp the second time she found something, and if she did she probaly put it in her journal, and what ever it is it might help us find rescue or the others." stated Eric. **

**"Eric, you might be on to something." saiod Taylor. **

**"So go get the journal I'll stay here." said Taylor. Eric nodded his head. When he went to get it know one noticed. Eric got back to Taylor in like under 5 mnutes. **

**"Got it." said Eric as he sat down once again next to Taylor. **

**"Eric, skip all of the pages, go to the end of the journal, like maybe the last three pages." said Taylor. **

**Eric agreed. He flipped through the journal until he froze, Taylor saw what he was reading and read it with hem. When they finished they couldn't even speak. **

**"Oh my god." said Taylor. **

**"How are we gonna tel everyone else?" asked Eric. **

**"We should tell them at diner, Nathan, me Daley, and Lex need some time to ajust about what you told us abnout Abby." said Taylor. **

**Eric nodded. **

**"Eric, you look tired, you should get some sleep." suggested Taylor as she patted his shoulder. **

**"Maybe, I think so. Tahnks Taylor for your help." said Eric as he stood and walked off to the plane. **

**"Anytime!" called Taylor. **

**Eric walked back to camp. He passed Melissa and slowly walked into the plane, he got out his sleeping bag from his pack. He laid it apart from Jackson who was asleep. Eric then laid on top of it and fell asleep. Eric fell asleep at around 1:30. **

**Melissa was still boiling water when Daley and Lex came back from the jungle with a bunch of fruit. Daley and Lex put it in the cooler. Daley then looked up at melissa. **

**"Mel, I'll boil the water now, you just try to get some sleep." said Daley. **

**"I'm fine." said Melissa. **

**"Mel, I know that you didn't really get any sleep last night. Come on, go you need your rest." stated Daley. **

**Melissa sighed and stood up and went to her pack and got out her sleeping bag she then grabbed it and put in the plane. She laid it kind of between Eric and Jackson, but it was far apart from them. As soon as she laid down, she fell asleep. The next thing she new she heard Daley's voice. **

**"Mel, Jackson diner's ready." called Daley. **

**Melissa groaned and sat up. She saw that Eric wasn't with them he was already outside. Jackson then sat up. He then turned to face Mel. **

**"Did you sleep good?" he asked. **

**"Yea, better than last night. Did you?" asked melissa as she stood up. **

**"Yea." said Jackson. **

**Melissa then reached down her hand and pulled up Jackson. Melissa and then Jackson walked out of the plane. The night sky was filled wit hstars and the fire was raoring. Jackson walked over and sat next to Nathan and on his other side Melissa sat next to hem. **

**"Evening sleeping beauty." laughed nathan as he looked up at Jackson. **

**Jackson rolled his eyes and laughed as did everyone else. **

**As they got there food and began to eat Eric stood up. **

**"Guys, I need your atteniton please." called Eric. **

**"What now Eric?" asked Daley. **

**"We'll umm to make the first part short I sorta forgot to put Abby's journal with her when we buried her, and I kinda packed it." said Eric as he winced. **

**"Eric!" yelled everyone except Taylor. **

**"You guys can yell at me later, but this is a good thing I've been thinking and we'll I was thinking that when someone goes crazy it's usualy casued by something." stated Eric. **

**"Eric, we already figured that she went nuts becasue of being in the jungle by herself to long." stated Nathan who was kinda getting annoyed. **

**"We did figure that but did you guys ever think that maybe that was only half, maybe there was something else." stated Eric. **

**There was a moment of silence. **

**"We'll Taylor was with me and we found something in Abby's journal that need's to be heard." stated Eric. **

**"You two looked in her private jounal?" asked Melissa as she seemed shocked and pisted at the same time. **

**"Relax Mel, I sware we only looked at the last three pages. Eric was about to look through everything, but I stopped hem." stated Taylor. **

**"Alright so read it." said Jackson. **

**Eric then looked at Taylor and handed her the journal. Taylor opened the journal to the third to last page and beagan to read aloud. **

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will update tomorrow! There will be some E&T, J&M, and maybe some D&N coming up! Just to let everyone know that there will probaly be third sequel! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Chapter 17: Abby's journal

**Chapter 16 **

**Eric then looked at Taylor and handed her the journal. Taylor opened the journal to the third to last page and beagan to read aloud: **

_Alright I gotta confes, I gotta say what really happened. First off deep inside of me I can feel smething is wrong. I feel like its good to kill and torture and bad not too. It's like my concince has turned evil or something. I know what hapening to me, I'm going nuts. I feel as though right is wrong and wrong is right. But there is still one saine part of me left and it's getting weaker and weaker though. Alright, a few days before I came back to camp the second time and before I got hurt in that rock slide I found something. I was walking through the jungle when I tripped over something. After I fell I stood up and turned around to see what I tripped over. It was Caption Russel. He was dead. He wasn't bloody so maybe he died of a heart attack or something. I was scared, so I cried. I cried for abot an hour, but I finally pushed myself to get up and keep going. I was walking about another hour when I saw the most horrible thing ever. I saw Ian and Jorey, both dead. Jorey had a large cut on her head and Ian was laying over her he was all cut up as well. I squat down beside them and cried. I think I stayed there for the rest of the day, I slept there as well. In the morning I packed up and then found a few flowers and I put them over there bodies. After the rock slide and going back to camp I felt that I was stronger and more indepentet, but I was cruel. I couldn't stop anything mean I need. It was liie I had no choice. Now since I figured out how to solve this problem I first have to say something. Daley she is a great leader. She is strong. Jackson I only got to know hem for a few months at school and here, but he's a good guy once he comes out of his shell. He looks out for everyone always. Melissa she keeps everyone togeather and she's a good worker. Eric he's annoying, but there is a human being in hem, down there very deep. He's careing. Taylor, we'll Taylor is a mojor dramaqueen butI very cool, sain, mellow person. Nathan, he looks out for everyone and always likes to help. And of course Lex. He's smart. He ehlps out around the camp and everyone counts on hem and he always comes through. There all good and all strong. I just thought that if I hurt Jackson, Mel, or Eric. I will never live it down. If I went back to camp and hurt Daley, Nathan, MTaylor or especially Lex I would kill myself right then and there. Now my decision is final I'm going to kill myself. I don't care about rescue that much any more, I care about surviving. We'll it's morning, I tied Jackson and Melissa's arms togeather and Eric is hiding from me. There al scared and so am I, but It will only hurt for a second and then it will all be over. I hope Jackson, Eric, Lex, Nathan, Daley, Melissa, and Taylor all stay strong, there the only ones left now, they have to get back, I know they will. We'll here I go. _

_Love alway's, _

_Abby. _

**The group sat in silence. Taylor, and Melissa had tears coming down there faces. daley was being strong as was Nathan, trying not to cry. This was Eric's second time reading it, but it still scared hem. Jackson's face seemed like stone and Lex's face was kinda like stone as well. Melissa and taylor wiped there tears away a few minutes later. **

**"So were the only ones left." said nathan as he looked up at his friends. **

**"That's scary." said Daley. **

**"I hope rescue comes soon." said Lex. **

**Everyone all hoped as we'll. They all sat in silence. after finishing eating, before all going to sleep everyone went in diferent directions, to clear there heads. Melissa wen to the beach. She sat there listening to the waves against the the sand. she looked outon to the ocean with gleaming eyes. Jackson wanted to talk to her. He walked up to her. **

**"Hey." he said. **

**"Hey." said Melissa. **

**Jackson sat down next to her. **

**"That letter was something." said Jackson. **

**"It was." said Melissa. **

**"Are you thinking about it?" asked Jackson. **

**"Not as much as 10 minutes ago. I just keep thinking if we are ever going to get rescued." said Melissa as she stood up and looked down at hem. **

**"We will." siad Jackson. **

**"I hope." said Melissa. **

**"I want to get rescued as much as you do, for different reasons." said jackson as he stood up. **

**"I know one of the reason's." said Melissa. **

**"To be with me, right?" asked Melissa. **

**"Of course." laughed jackson. **

**Melissa smiled. **

**"Mel, I know we can't be togeather here, but I already said that your like my best friend here ." said Jackson **

**"Alright Jackson, we can be really close friends." laughed Melissa as she leaned in and kissed hem. **

**"What about the rules and the other's finding out?' asked Jackson between breths. **

**"Screw all that for now, that's tomorrow and every day after that, but tonight we can screw them." siad Melissa. **

**Jackson raped his arm around her. The two stood there kissing until they decided to head in for the night. When they walked into the plane everyone else was there, asleep. Jackson and Meliss both got comfortable and fell into a deep sleep. **

* * *

I know it might be a little short, but you'll like the next few chapters. While other relationships are growing stronger some are drifting apart. But some life and death matters might change things and maybe rescue might come. Some J&M, D&N, and some T&E!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Chapter 18: Apart and togeather

**Chapter 18 **

**Jackson raped his arm around her. The two stood there kissing until they decided to head in for the night. When they walked into the plane everyone else was there, asleep. Jackson and Meliss both got comfortable and fell into a deep sleep. **

**The next morning was Eric's, Jackson's and Melissa's first full day back. The three really missed the plane hard floor. Everyone got back to a usual day. After breakfast Eric got started lugging water again, Melissa got back to boiling that water, Jackson got back to cutting down heavy trees and lifting other heavy objects, Nathan and Daley went off on a fruit suffarie, Lex went to his garden, and Taylor was on the beach charging the batteries. **

**Taylor walked onto the beach with her towel. Today she did not have her swim suit on, she was just wearing shorts and a tank top. Before she got started charging the batteries she thought: **

_"The night before Eric, Mel, and Jackson left was tense. But Eric knows I have feelings for hem and Eric has feelings for me , does he? Maybe I should talk to hem." _**thought Taylor as she set down her towel. **

**Taylr then put the charger and batteries on the towel, so they wouldn't get ruined by the sand. She then walked over towards the well. **

**Eric was on his way to the well with two empty jugs. As he walked he thought: **

_" I like Tyalor alot, she's funny, cool, pretty, careing and a totally sain person. But I like island Taylor. As soon as we get back she's probaly going to go back to her same spoiled, dramaqueen, mean girl. How can I trust her? Can I?" _**thought Eric. **

**Suddenly Eric heard someone yelling his name. **

**"Eric! Eric! Where are you?" called Taylor. **

**Eric new it was Taylor right away. **

**"Over here Taylor." called Eric in a annoyed tone. **

**Taylor finally made it to Eric. **

**"Eric, umm we gotta talk about well the night before you left and that well it's true that I have feelings for you too." said Taylor. **

**"Taylor, not now." groaned Eric in a loud voice. **

**"Eric, why not?" asked Taylor. **

**"I have to clear my head, I have alot on my mind." said Eric **

**"Eric thats no excuse everyone around here always has alot on there mind." protested Taylor. **

**"You wana no why then?" asked Eric. **

**"Yea why?" asked Taylor as she folded her arms. **

**"Becasue I don't know if I can trust you." stated Eric as he setteled the two jugs on the ground. **

**"Why can't you trust me?" asked Taylor **

**"Becasue I like island Taylor. The Taylor thats sweet, cares for others, works hard, pretty. If we become a couple, we can only become one if we get off the island cause a relationship will be too complicated here. If we go back home how do I know that your not going to become the spoiled brat, dramaqueen, mean, rude girl you were?" yelled Eric. **

**Taylor's mouth was open in shock. **

**Eric looked at her for a few minutes the nhe picked up his jugs and walked off to the spring. **

**"That was nice Eric, real nice!" smirked Taylor. **

**Taylor was so pisted. When Eric was out of sight she could deel hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Taylor couldn't stop the tears. She then quickly wiped them and ran into the jungle far enoff away from camp, Eric, and the latrine. She sat on a rock and cried. She was hurt, more hurt than ever. **

**Meanwhile Daley and Nathn were out on the fruit sufarie. Things were quiet while they were searching for the fruit. Finally Nathan spoke. **

**"Daley, are you going to?' asked Nathan. **

**"Am I going to what?" asked Daley as she kept walking. **

**"Are you going to ask Eric if he wants to be leader like we walked about?" asked Nathan. **

**Daley stopped and faced hem. **

**"Alot has happened, I've been having douhts about it, but I am going to ask hem anyway." said Daley. **

**"Daley, Eric's different now ever since he went into the jungle, he might have changed." said Nathan. **

**'Yea right and maybe pigs can fly." smirked Daley as she turned and kept walking. Nathan just rolled his eyes and followed her. **

**Meanwhile Melissa was boiling the water. She kept thinking about last night and how Jackson and her made out. She know's that they can't make out again until they get rescued, but she knows that her and Jackson are best friends and they are going to be close. **

**As Melissa was boiling the water that hot morning, Jackson came up the camp with 3 fish. **

**"Hey Jackson, nice catch." said Melissa. **

**"Thanks." said Jackson. **

**"Want some water you look hot, I mean from the sun and stuff not that you're hot, but i am not saying your not hot cause you are like hot." asid Melissa as she blushed as she handed Jackson the water. **

**"Umm thanks Mel." laughed Jackson as he took a sip of the water. **

**"It's killing you too." asked Jackson as he looked up from his drink. **

**"Yea, why can't rescue come already?" asked Melissa. **

**"I don't know, but it will." said Jackson. **

**"I know." said Melissa. **

**Jackson then leaned in and kissed her. Melissa kissed hem back. They were making out. They couldn't stop, it was day and anyone could come bye. Jackson the nlet go and said. **

**"We gotta control ourselves." **

**"I know, starting now." said Melissa as she folded her arms. **

**As Jackson put is water bottle down on the ground he chuckled and said: **

**"Boy I think it just got hotter out." **

**Melissa smiled. **

**Meanwhile Taylor was still crying when she heard a voice behind her. **

**"Taylor, are you ok?" **

* * *

Who was behind Taylor? Find out later! More drama on the way! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. Chapter 19: The power of three

**Chapter 19 **

**"Taylor, are you ok?" asked Eric as he stood behind her with two filled jugs of water. **

**"Eric just leave me alone." snapped Taylor as she quickly wiped her tears away and faced him with an angry look on her face. **

**Taylor then stood up and started to walk away, she only took a few steps when Eric stopped her. He grabbed her by the arm and said: **

**"Wait Taylor, Can't you just hear me out?" begged Eric. **

**"Fine. What then?" asked Taylor as she folded her arms. **

**"I never meant to say what I said Outloud. I was just angry about all the bad stuff thats happened. I was angry and I took my anger out on you, I'm sorry." said Eric. **

**"Tahnks for the apologie, but there's no need. Thanks for telling me that I was a bitch, becasue I really was. I was a bitch to eveyone my family, friends, and others." said Taylor as she sat bsck down on the rock that she was sitting on a few minutes ago. **

**Eric then sat down beside her and said: **

**"Maybe that was true, but I remeber a few good memories of you not being a bitch on the island and back home." said Eric. **

**"Really, like what?" asked Taylor as she gave a smile. **

**"We'll I'll tell you." said Eric as he also gave asmile. **

**Eric and Taylor began talking on that little rock about all the non bitchy Taylor moments. **

**Meanwhile Melissa was boiling water still when Jackson walked back up to camp and sat down next to her. **

**"Hey, what's up?" asked Melissa.**

**Jackson looked up at her and spoke: **

**"Melissa can I ask you something?" asked Jackson.**

**"Sure anything." said Melissa. **

**"We'll when we get back are we going to be a couple anbd friends and stuff?" asked Jackson. **

**"Of course Jackson, why did you even ask?" asked Melissa. **

**"Because before this trip, I wasn't really even friends with you nor Daley, Nathan, Eric, Taylor, or even Lex. And at school everyone was scared to talk to me because of what they heard abnout my past." said Jackson. **

**"Jackson, after this experince we will all be good friends except you and me we'll be more." said Melissa as she patted his arm. **

**Jackson smiled and as just as they were about to kiss a guest of wind came and the fire went out. **

**"Oh great the fire's out." complained Melissa. **

**"I'll go get the fire starter that Eric made." said Jackson as he ran into the tent were it was kept. **

**it was almost noon and Daley and Nathan were on there way back to camp when Nathan stopped and said: **

**"Daley, wait can I ask you something?" asked Nathan. **

**"Sure Nathan, anything." asiad Daley as she walked up to him. **

**Daley and Nathan were right by camp they could see the plane from where they were. **

**"When Eric, Jackson, and Melissa were with Abby searching, we kissed." said Nathan. **

**"Yea, I know Nathan, it was a good kiss." said Daley as she blushed. **

**"I know, but I want to kiss you again." said Nathan as he got closer to her. **

**"The rules." said Daley. **

**"no ones watching"said Nathan. **

**Now Eric and Taylor were laughing and talking. Tyalor slowly stopped as did Eric. There faces became memorized when they both look at one another. Slowly Eric leaned in to Taylor. **

**Now back at the camp Melissa and Jackson got the fire started again. Mel was slowly pokeing it with a stick. Jackson then looked at her and saiod: **

**"Mel." said Jackson as his eyes looked into hers. **

**Melissa dropped the stick an slowly got close to Jackson and Jackson raped his arm around her. **

**Now at the same time Eric and Taylor, Nathan and Daley, and Melissa and Jackson all kissed. They were totally making out. **

**Now while everyone else was making out Lex was on the beach he was checking the emergency kit thta had the flare guns and such. When suddeny as he was looking at the equiptment something caught his eye on the ocean horizan. He quickly looked up and saw a helicptor. **

**It was rescue. **

* * *

I will update as soon as I can! Only 2 more chapters and then I will end this story! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. Chapter 20: Rescue!

**Chapter 20 **

**It was rescue. **

**Lex saw it and quickly began screaming at the top of his lungs. **

**"Jackson! Eric! Daley! Melissa! Taylor! Nathan! Rescue!" shouted Lex. **

**"Rescue!" Lex kept screaming. **

**He quicking took one of the two flare guns and shot it. It went flying. The pilot of the helicopter saw the flare and quickly felw towards the island. lex still kept on screaming. \**

**Now Jackson and Melissa stopped making out when they heard the word rescue. The two lovebirds quickly ran to the beach. And saw the helicoptor coming towards them. **

**"Quick Lex, go get the other's fast." siad Jackson as he ran towards him. **

**Lex nodded his head and ran back to camp. **

**"Rescue! Rescue!" screamed Lex. **

**Daley, Nathan, Eric, and Taylor all hheardf Lex's cry and came running. **

**"Rescue? were is it?" asked Eric. **

**"On the beach, follow me." yelled Lex. **

**Daley, Nathan, Eric, and Taylor all followed Lex to the beach. When they arrived they saw a helicoptor coming towards them. Everyone began screaming and jumping up and down saying: **

**"here! Here we're alive! Rescue!" **

**The helicoptor slowly landed a man jumped out and said: **

**"Are you the plane survivories of the plane 29 DWN?" asked the man. **

**"Yes! Yes!" they all said. **

**"Alright then, I'll call another chopper down here, do you have any belongings?" asked the man. **

**They all said yes. **

**"We'll I need you to go get them, you're going home." said the man. **

**Everyone was they were all so happy. Taylor, Melissa, and Daley and even Nathan were all crying. They all were hugging each other. Jackson hugged everyone even Eric. They all then ran back up to the camp, except for Jackson who looked at the man and said: **

**"Sir there were other's 2 girls named Abby a boy nammed Ian, and our pilot Captiam Russel, they are all dead." yelled Jackson as the chopper's propellers were still going. **

**The man nodded and said "I'll let the athorities know, now go get your things." said the man. **

**As Jackson started walking up another helicoptor was on it's way, and Jackson could see it. He smiled and then quickly ran up the beach. **

**When he arrived back at camp eveyone was quickly getting there belongings organizedand such. When they were all ready, before all going on to the beach Daley said: **

**"Everyone ready?' asked Daley as they stood staring at the camp. **

**Everyone nodded except Melissa who walked over by the fire and picked up half of a coconut shell and then walked abck to were she was standing and said: **

**"Even though I hated being on the island, I still want to remeber this experience." said Melissa. **

**Then one by one they all picked up a coconut shell and smiled. Then they all ran back onto the beach. When they arrived there were 2 helicoptors and a 1 large bost. The boat was in the shallow water. There were a few men who got off the bost that slowly walked onto the beach and gazed around. **

**The man who talked to them earlier came back up to them and said: **

**"You all are going to be riding home in the helicopter. Put your bags inside and sit down." said the man. **

**"But wait" said a woman who came walking up to the helicoptor. **

**"Which one of you is Cody Jackson?" asked the woman. **

**"I am." said Jackson as he lifted up is hand and walked towards the woman. **

**"Cody, you were found innocent, for I am sure you know what. No charges! You are free! And your mom will be at the sirport when you come back, I just talked to her and she says that you are still going to live in Los Angeles with her." said the woman. **

**Jackson had a large grin on his face. **

**"Congradulations." said thge woman as she walked back over to the other helicpter. **

**Everyone new what crime he was free of charge from. Melissa smiled and hugged him, Jackson hugged back. Everyone was so happy. Then they all went into the helicoptor. They all sat against there bags, they were al lsitting next to each other close. Daley was sitting next to Nathan, and then Melissa, then Lex, then Jackson, then Eric and then Taylor. They were all griniing! **

**"Alright kids, you will only be in here for an hour then your switching onto a plane, you're going home!" said the pilot as he started up the chopper and soon they were all in the air going home. **

**They were on there way home, finally. **

* * *

Hope you liked it! more chapter and then I'll be done with this tsory! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!! 


	21. Chapter 21: We're going home

**Chapter 21 **

**They were on there way home, finally. **

**They sat in the helicoptor for about 45 minutes then they stopped at a small airport and went onto a small plane. They put there bags above them in the compartments and sat down, buckled up and acsuously waited to be home again. **

**Over the speaker the pilot of there plane called: **

**"We are here kids, it's gonna take a few minutes to land though, buckle and stay seated." said the pilot. **

**"I can't believe we're going home." said Nathan. **

**Everyone nodded and smiled. Underneath them they felt the plane land and stop. Eric quickly looked out the window and said: **

**"I see my folks." said Eric. **

**"Are our parents out there too?" asked Lex. **

**"Yea, and Jackson is that your mom?" asked Eric as he pointed over to a woman with dirty blonde hair. Jackson who also had a window seat looked and said: **

**"Yea that's her." **

**"Alright kids, the stairs should be there, you can get out if they are out there." said the pilot. **

**Taylor looked out the window to see if the stairs are there and said: **

**"Yea I see the stairs." said Taylor. **

**They all grabbed there stuff and started walking towards the door. Melissa, Daley , next Lex, Nathan, Taylor, Eric, and then Jackson. The seven walked down the stairs, all of there hands were shaking. When Melissa got off the stairs she gazed around and saw her parents. Melissa quickly ran to them. Her parents ran to her. **

**Melissa was crying as were her parents as she held them tight. **

**Next Dale yand Lex were off the plane they searched gazeing around until they saw there parents. Daley and Lex both ran to them crying. There parents were crying too. **

**Now when Nathan got off the plane, he saw his parents and ran to them, hugging them so tight and he was even crying too, he didn't care who saw him he just couldn't believe that he was with them again. **

**Taylor then next got off the plane and gazed around and saw her parents, she quickly ran to them crying her eyes out. "Guys I've missed you so much, I love you." said Taylor through tears. **

**"We love you to baby." said her dad. **

**Next Eric stepped off the plane and his mom and dad were both standing right by the plane. Eric happily ran to them he hugged them both and just like everyone else he was crying. **

**Next Jackosn stepped off the plane he gazed around, but he couldn't see his mom, he saw her just minutes ago though. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. **

**"You've gotton so big." said Jackson mom through her tears. Jackson's mom was very beautiful. She was wearing a blouse with a pair of jeans. Jackson was thrilled he smiled and hugged her. He hasn't seen his mom in 4 years. **

**"Mom." said Jackosn as he started to cry as he hugged her. **

**"I've missed you so much." said Jackson. **

**"I've missed you too sweetie." said his mother. **

**"We're's Jennie?" asked Melissa. (Jennie was Melissa's little sister) **

**"She's at home, she can't wait to see you." said Melissa's mom. **

**"I've missed you guys so much." said Melissa. **

**"And we've missed you." said her father as he hugged her once again. **

**"Oh Daley, Lex you've gotton so big." said there father. **

**"lots of protein dad." laughed Daley **

**"Nathan, we love you so much.: said Nathan's parents. **

**"I love you guys to." said Nathan. **

**"Daddy we we get back home, can you and I go fishing later maybe tomorrow or something?' aksed Taylor who was crying still. **

**"Of course sweetie." said her father who was also crying. **

**"Hunnie do you want to go out and celebreate, we can go out for lobster." said her mother. **

**"Actually mom can we just order pizza and hang out at home, just me and you guys." said Taylor. **

**"Of course sweetie." said her mother. **

**"Eric, you've grown so fast." laughed Eric's mom. **

**"I know mom." laughed Eric as he wiped his tears away. **

**"How's Carly, is she at home? and Derek how is he?" asked Eric. **

**(Carly was Eric's little sister, 8. And Derek his older bro whois 18) **

**"There both at home, waiting to see you again." said Eric's mom. **

**"Jackson you ready to go home?" asked his mom. **

**"Wait 1 sec." said Jackson. Jackson quickly walked over to Melissa. **

**"Mel, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Jackson. **

**"Sure, mom, dad I'll be right back." said Melissa as she followed Jackson. **

**"Mel we can be offically boyfriend and girlfriend now." said Jackson as he smiled. **

**"Yea I know." said Melissa. **

**"So that means we can kiss, now." said Jackson. **

**"You read my mind." said Melissa as she leaned in and kissed him. **

**Now Taylor did not see them kissing, but walked over to Eric. **

**"Eric, come here for a sec." said Taylor. **

**"Sure, I'll be right back guys." said eric to his folks as he walked over with Taylor. **

**"Eric we don't have to keep our relationship a secret anymore." said Taylor. **

**"I know, so we're togeather right?" asked Eric. **

**"Of course Eric then why would I do this." said Taylor as she leaned in and kissed him. Eric kissed her back. The two were smiled through the kiss. **

**Taylor and Eric's parents just smiled as did melissa's and Jackson's mom. **

**Now for Daley and Nathan they both were watching there friends makeout and Lex as well. **

**Nathan slowly walked over to Daley who was standing by Lex. Daley and Lex's parents were talking to Nathan's. **

**"I knew they would all kiss at the airport." said Nathan as he stood in front of Daley. **

**"Yea." said Daley. Nathan and Daley just kept starring at each other when suddenly Lex burst out and said: **

**"Nathan, just kiss her all ready." said Lex **

**Nathan smiled and leaned in and kissed her. Lex smiled and backed away as he watched all the teens makeout. Jackson and Melissa let go of each other and smiled, the nthey looked towards everyone else to see the mmaking out, except for Lex. **

**Jackson and Melissa walked over to there friends. **

**"Hey lovebirds." said Jackson as he called out to Nathan and Daley and Taylor and Eric. **

**The four lovebirds all quickly stopped kissing and all blushed. **

**"Don't worry we were makeing out too." said Melissa. **

**all of the parents were now talking to one another. **

**Lex then walked over to the 6 teens. **

**"Can you guys believe it we're going home." shouted Eric as everyone hugged each other once again. **

**"We're going home." said Jackson to his friends as he smiled and looked at all of his friends. **

* * *

Alright this story is offically complete!!!!!!!! Hope you liked it!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	22. Chapter 22: The Lucky Seven

**Chapter 22 **

**Author's note- ok even though I'm done with this story I stll want to explain want happened yo the castaway's the rest of there lives and stuff. **

* * *

**Ok when everyone got home to there houses they were thrilled, espescially to see tolit paper again. At Eric's he cried when he saw his sister and older brother. For the first night back Eric and his family had pizza and Eric told what they did each day, and how he felt it was so annoying that everyone else wanted to play house. **

**For Melissa her little sister was also so happy to see her as well. Melissa ran t oher room first when she got home, it looked the same but she loved it. She then went to the fridge and then opened up the freezer and saw chocolate ice cream. She took it out and her and her family had ice cream and pizza while she sat laying against her parents on the coach as she told her days on the island. **

**For Daley and Lex coming home was great. Lex ran to the couch and Daley ran to the shower. After the both got refreshed there parents got pizza, while waiting for the pizza aley got some ice cream out of thefreezer and Lex got chips. As like everyone else Daley and Lex told there parents there days on the insland , they included Abby dying like everyone else and Ian and Jorey. Like everyone else did. and how Lex did alot and helped wit hgreat ideas. **

**For Nathan getting home was great, Nathan has an older brother who is 19 and who goes to college in NYC and came all the way back to California to see him. Like everyone else Nathan's folks ordered pizza and Nathan told what is life on the island was like. **

**For Taylor getting home was great. When she got home she took a a nice hot shower, when she had her sweats on she sat on her couch and her parents ordered pizza. She sat on the coach with them watching TV and talking about her life on the island. The next day her and her dad did go fishing. **

**Now for Jackson he and his mom had a small house, but it was cozy. Jackson actually lived very close to Eric and and Melissa. When he arived to his new home his mom ordered Pizza nad her and he started talking about his life on the island and the 4 years she missed of his life. **

**

* * *

**

**Now I'm sure everyone is wondering what happened to them. They all kept in touch. Jackson got a scholarship and went to the same colloge as everyone. They all went to the same college except for Lex, he was a few years behind because he was six years younger. They all stayed really close and they all remeber that day they crashed and the day abby died. Now when Lex graduated high school everyone came they were all so happy. **

**Now for Nathan and Daley they got married and now have 2 children a boy named Thomas who is now 14 and a girl named Gabby who is now 9 and they have a child on the way, who is going to be a be a boy and they are going to name him Alexander, after Lex. Daley and Nathan still live in Los Angeles. **

**For Melissa and Jackson they got married, and are still happily married. They have 3 children. A boy named Micheal who is 14, a boy named Eric, who is 8 after there close friend. And they have a little girl named Abby, after there good friend who was strong. Abby is 4 years old. **

**For Eric and Taylor they got married. Eric is a great father and Taylor is a great mother, they teach there kids survival skills and always have fun with them. They have 2 kids. A girl named Megan who is 12 and a boy who is 10 and they are going to have a set of twins a boy and girl who are going to be named Ian and Jorey. **

**Now for everyone and for every kid there god parents were each other. They all stayed the best of friends. They all are so close there entrie bond will never break.**

** Now for Lex he went to Stanford and after college he meet a wonderful girl, who reminded him so much of Abby. The got married and had there first child, a boy. Lex picked out the name, they named him Jackson. Jackson was so happy when Lex told him that he picked the name Jackson because Jackson was always like a brother to him. He actually shedded a tear. **

**There bond never ever will break. Now on there first night back they all took out there half coconut shell and slept with it. The always kept the shell. **

**They never did go back to the island, but there memories will stay with them forever. Now they were the only ones who survied, because they all looked out for each other and they were all a family, and they always will be a family. The were a lucky seven. **

**They will always be The Lucky Seven. **

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please R&R!!!!!!! Ok I am offically done with this story! Please R&R!!!!! 


End file.
